Last Live
by Aizawa Sakura
Summary: Your favourite band is disbanding! They’re giving one last concert. You have tickets, only the concert takes place miles away from you and your parents don’t want you to go. What do you do? What will Shuichi do?


Title: Last Live

By: Aizawa Sakura

Disclaimer: My name is Sakura, okay, Gravitation and all its characters belong to Maki Murakami.

Summary: You're a big fan of Nittle Grasper. Now, your favourite band is disbanding! They're giving one last concert. You have tickets, only the concert itself takes place miles away from you and your parents don't want you to go. What do you do? What will Shuichi do?

Author's Note: Hey, I just wanted to write something funny for a change. Also, I'm likely to do some art for this one.

Warning: People might be a bit OOC

……….

Prologue

"Shuichi!" Hiro called from the living room. "Hurry! It starts now!"

Shuichi got there in seconds. Dressed in jeans and a homemade 'I love Nittle Grasper' shirt and carrying a bowl of ice cream he took his seat in the couch with his friend and his sister.

"I think the shirt is a little over the top" Maiko commented, "It's only an interview on TV."

Shuichi glared at her.

"The word _only_ doesn't apply to these guys, besides, it's a **live** broadcast."

"It's still just on TV"

"Doesn't matter"

It could have been a longer argument, but when the faces of Seguchi Touma, Ukai Noriko and Sakuma Ryuichi showed up on the screen the Shindou siblings both become very silent. It was only a 30 minutes interview, but it was Nittle Grasper and they were special.

But the interview didn't turn out the way it should have.

"Welcome to Music Star" the interviewer said, "Seguchi-san, Ukai-san, Sakuma-san, you are here today to talk about something you have chosen to call 'The Last Live'. What is it that you want to say?"

Seguchi gave the camera a sad smile.

"It isn't anything we're happy about, but it will happen anyway. The time has come for us to move on. Nittle Grasper will disband. There will be one last concert. The Last Live. It will be our biggest and best concert ever"

Hiro had almost stopped breathing. Maiko kept repeating the phrase 'it can't be true' over and over again. Shuichi had dropped the ice cream bowl.

"We have to be there" he said. "We just have to be there."

……………………………..

"No" Shuichi's mother said.

"But...!" Shuichi began but was soon cut of.

"I said no, and no it is."

"Mom, it's their last concert ever" if Maiko was trying to bring out some kind of compassion, it didn't work.

"Doesn't matter. You've seen them play twice before. That's enough. I'm not driving you to Kyoto for a concert."

"You don't have to! We can go there by ourselves!" Shuichi was starting to get really frustrated. "I'm not a little child anymore! You don't have to follow me everywhere I go!"

"It has nothing to do with age! You just don't know how to take responsibility for your life! You're failing school due to music!"

"I'm…I'm…" for once, Shuichi was speechless. He turned around and left the room.

"Where do you think you're going" his mother caught up with him at the door.

"To Hiro…" Shuichi answered in a broken voice, while he opened the door and went out. Then he added in a stronger voice: "…To spoil my life".

And he was gone. Leaving his stunned mother and sister behind.

"Mom, it's not that bad. He's just doing what he really wants to do" Maiko said.

"You know I didn't mean it like that, it's just, without grades, he don't have a future."

"How can you say that?"

"Let's not talk about it anymore."

"Fine. But I'm going after him. Maiko answered, grabbing her jacket. "Should I tell him you're just worrying about his future?"

Her mother gave her a weird look. Sad in a way. Confused in another.

"Please do that" she said and gave her daughter a quick hug.

……………………..

When Maiko knocked at the door to the apartment, Hiro opened it almost immediately.

"Is Shuichi here?" she asked politely.

"Yes" Hiro answered.

"How is he?"

"He was crying when he got here. What happened?"

"He had a fight with mom. She wont let us go to the concert."

"Probably for the better. They released the tickets three days ago. Now it's completely sold out. There is no way we can get hold of any…."

"Think again…" Shuichi said and walked up to them. He lifted his hand and waved something in front of them. "Tickets" he said, "I've already got them."

End Prologue

……………………

AN: What will happen next? Don't know? I'll give you a clue: Someone is going somewhere to visit some relatives and another someone will do some hitchhiking.

Now, Sunflower, tell me what you think!


End file.
